


Fill in The Blanks

by creativesavage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: random prompts that I decided to completecurrently mercymaker centered but I may add in some mchanzo laterchapter titles have the pairings in them in case you want to skip a specific pairing ;)





	Fill in The Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Can we start over?” “From where? We were doomed from the beginning.”

Angela stared down the sights of her Caduceus blaster, hands trembling and her finger over the trigger. Her target was the infamous Widowmaker who was also aiming at her, crosshairs no doubt aimed towards the angel’s head, hands steady and expression emotionless. Both Talon and Overwatch agents were approaching from either sides of them, the sounds of their battle growing louder and louder with each passing minute, a symphony of screams and shots from various weapons and people.  
It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

Just a few months ago had Widowmaker breaking into Angela’s office late at night while the doctor was working on sorting medical files for the new agents. Instead of attacking, the assassin merely sat down on a medical bed and began speaking to the doctor about her memories, specifically the ones about Dr. Ziegler herself. It was obvious the supposedly emotionless sniper was distraught about the memories coming back and Angela, even if it was against her morals to help a criminal, offered to help Widowmaker through it. They met once a day, three times a week and it was always the same: the doctor would listen to the sniper’s memories and offer to fill in blanks on the ones that had to do with the two of them. 

Things changed only a few weeks ago. Their meeting went as usual: Angela preparing two cups of coffee for her and Widowmaker, the doctor seated in her office chair cross-legged while the sniper sat on the edge of the nearest medical bed. Angela got up from her chair and offered the assassin her cup of coffee when their fingers brushed. Both women looked down at their hands on the mug before making eye contact. When they both noticed the desire in each other’s golden and sky-blue eyes, they threw caution to the wind and eagerly pressed their lips together, the coffee soon growing cold and forgotten.

And now, here they are.

The sniper took a step to the side, scope never leaving the center of the medic’s head. Angela jerked in reaction, eyes narrowing and breath racing faster as the adrenaline coursed through her veins.   
“It does not have to be this way, Amélie.” Dr. Ziegler yelled across the chaos, voice shaky from fear and uncertainty. 

Widowmaker scoffed. “You know very well that it does. Talon and Overwatch are not meant to coexist and as long as we are affiliated with the two, this is how it has to be.” The doctor swore she could hear a hint of sadness and regret. Maybe it was all the other sounds that was making her hear things. 

A tick or two went by before Angela lowered her pistol and stood straight, watching how Widowmaker’s face went from impassive to minor shock. “Can’t we just start over? After tonight, can’t we just pretend that we’re not affiliated with either and just…go back to the way things were?” 

The sniper lowered her rifle and retracted her visor, hurt clear as day on her violet face. “Do not be naïve!” Widowmaker yelled which caused Angela to jump in shock. “Even if we could start over, where would we? We were doomed from the start, Angela.” 

The duo stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, hurt and regret plain in both of their eyes. Angela was about to take a step forward when a piece of debris when a nearby building began to topple down. From the way it was falling, the concrete piece would’ve surely crushed the angel. 

In a hot second, Angela found herself being tossed aside from the debris and Widowmaker landing on top of her after saving the doctor’s life. The spider lifted herself up by her elbows and framed Angela’s face, royal purple hair falling from her ponytail and sticking to the sweat on her bruised and battered face. They breathed each other’s air, in, out, before Widowmaker closed the gap and pressed a kiss to Angela’s chapped lips. As she pulled away, she murmured “I’m sorry, chérie,” before standing up and grappling away from the scene. 

Clicking heals and armored boots running across the ground was the only warning Angela got before agents Satya and Fareeha came onto the scene. They rushed over.

“Dr. Ziegler, are you alright? You look very shaken up.” The architect asked while scanning over the doctors injuries. Fareeha kept watch around them for any flankers. 

Angela stayed quiet for a few moments, her answer coming out as a whisper. 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter: @mcthotslayer


End file.
